


things i remember (the (in)complete list)

by the__pigeon



Series: ghostbur thing :) [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Food, Ghostbur, Other, Tags will be added with each chapter, also i have absolutely no beta bc my usual beta doesnt like mcyt so jdfhjsd sorry i guess, but please read the sequel work please, idk whether or not to tag major character death, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, warnings before each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__pigeon/pseuds/the__pigeon
Summary: Ghostbur makes a list and reminisces on what little happy things he can remember.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: ghostbur thing :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104881
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	things i remember (the (in)complete list)

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: as tags say it's discontinued but also please read the sequel work because its some good sbi family young stuff that was meant to be chapter five of this but then i never wrote chapter 2, 3, or 4 so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur remembers the smell of bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter: food, small blood mention, and just general 'wilbur-is-dead' vibes

Pog 2020 won the election. He remembered that. He was very certain he remembered that.

Their opposition was Swag 2020. They lost. And there was also… Coconut 2020. Yes, that was it. His son was there. Fundy was there. They also lost. It was a great day. Wilbur was president, and Tommy was vice president, and Fundy was happy for him, and so was Niki, and it was great.

Afterwards, they had all come together and it was great. Niki had bought cookies to celebrate. She was a great baker. It was she and Fundy. Such good cookies.

They ran a bakery together. They hadn’t always. It used to just be Niki. She had a lovely home by the woods, and she would bake something sweet and put it out on the windowsill to cool.

Wilbur was coming back from the beach, with Fundy, and the two were holding hands. He was only six. Sweet little kid, sweet little fox. Sally loved him. She taught him so much.

They walked through the woods. Fundy would point out noises or things that ran past (he loved the foxes, of course he did. He would always ask why they were so small. Wilbur tried to explain, but… something. He doesn’t really remember how Fundy reacted to his explanations) and Wilbur found such joy in teaching him all those simple things.

He stopped in his tracks, raising his nose upwards and sniffing. “What’s that?”

Ghostbur did some research after remembering this specific memory and he found that foxes have a great sense of smell. Less powerful than a dog’s, but still much more powerful than a human’s.

Wilbur crouched down to meet his son’s eye level. “What do you smell?”

Fundy smiled. “Something nice! Can I go find it, dad? Can I?”

He let go of his paw, and Fundy began running, following the scent. Wilbur ran after him.

Niki’s home had an open window. There was a loaf of bread on the windowsill. Fundy skidded down the path, clambering over the fence and standing as tall as possible to get as close as possible to the bread on the windowsill.

Wilbur followed. “It’s bread,” he said.

Fundy’s tail wagged. “It smells nice.”

Bread smells great, Ghostbur remembers. Freshly baked bread has a strong scent, very nice. He remembers it with Niki, and with Fundy, and that’s why it’s first on the list. So sweet, so nice.

Niki had lent out the window. “Hello?”

“Hi!” Fundy has said. “Your bread smells nice!”

Niki had smiled. She had smiled and then she had cut a slice of bread and she had offered both Fundy and Wilbur a place at her table and gave them a slice of bread. A music disc played and they had chatted and Fundy loved Niki. After they finished their bread, Niki had offered to teach Fundy how to make bread.

It was… so great. A great memory.

The smell of bread. A perfect first thing to start the list with.

Ghostbur can’t help but wonder if Niki’s bread still smells the same, still so sweet. After that, Fundy did start baking. And in the end, they started Coconut 2020. They lost the election, but Wilbur was with them all the way. 

...but Fundy did something to the votes, didn’t he? He can’t remember anymore, but he knows Fundy did something...

All he remembers is he won that election. And Fundy kept baking. Fundy and Niki were by his side, baking.

The smell of bread. So sweet, so nice.

He can’t smell anymore. Technically he can, but the only thing he can smell is smoke, and blood, and dirt, and a weird smell that somehow reminds him of his childhood (he remembers quite a bit from his childhood. His childhood is more clear than the rest of his life. Apparently that's the opposite to how most adults remember their life), but he can’t smell new things. He’s just stuck with the old smell.

He’s fine with that.

He can still remember what freshly baked bread smelt like. He can still remember the feeling of little Fundy’s soft paw against his calloused palm. He can still remember the warm feeling in his chest when Nikki smiled.

The smell of bread. So sweet, so nice.

The perfect first thing to list.

**Author's Note:**

> please read the sequel work ;-; cut


End file.
